1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a digital image processing apparatus, a method of controlling the same, and a recording medium for storing a program for executing the method, and more particularly, to a digital image processing apparatus for easily capturing information regarding a relevant face, a method of controlling the same, and a recording medium for storing a program for executing the method.
2. Description of the Related Art
A digital capturing device, which is an example of a digital image processing apparatus, stores an image obtained by performing a capturing operation in a capturing mode, storing the image in a storage medium, and displays an image stored in the storage medium on a display unit in a playback mode. An image obtained by performing a capturing operation can also be reproduced in a capturing mode. In addition to a digital capturing device, a Personal Computer (PC) and a Personal Digital Assistant (PDA) are also examples of digital image processing apparatuses that can display an image stored in a storage medium on a display unit.
An image, which is being stored or has been stored in a storage medium of a digital image processing apparatus, often includes the faces of one or more people. When using a conventional digital image processing apparatus, a user cannot easily determine information such as whether an image of a specific person is stored in the storage medium of the apparatus, the number of times the person has been photographed alone or with other people and which images include the person alone or with other people. For example, a user may have to cycle through each image stored in a conventional digital camera to determine this information.